fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimleal
Not to be confused with the name of Chapter 8 of ''Fire Emblem: Awakening,.'' The Grimleal is an enemy organization in Fire Emblem: Awakening. It is a cult whose members worship the Fell Dragon Grima. Based primarily in Plegia, it is led by Validar. Structure The Grimleal is the main religion of Plegia and contrasts the similar religion that follows Naga in the neighboring country of Ylisse. Followers of the religion all hold the Fell Dragon in high regard and pay homage to him in various ways such as the attire of Plegian Dark Mages being adorned with various symbolic eyes. The more fanatical inner circle, led by Validar, devote themselves entirely to bringing about the return of the Fell Dragon by fighting those that would seek to stop him or offering themselves as nourishment for Grima at the Dragon's Table. They do this even though they understand that his return would mark the end for all of humankind. What exactly motivates them to do this is not specified, though evidence indicates tradition, heritage, and a belief of destiny plays a part. For example, the current cult leader, Validar was raised in the hopes of being a vessel for Grima, as were his father and Grandfather. Officially, every citizen in Plegia is a member of the cult, even the King, though not all of the citizenry are fanatical members, and Gangrel comments that he is a member in name only. History 1000 years prior to the events of Awakening, the Fell Dragon, Grima was sealed away by the first Exalt of Ylisse, thanks to the power of Naga through the Falchion and Fire Emblem. The Grimleal was formed by those loyal to Grima in hopes of resurrecting him once more. A human held the blood of Grima and was known as the Fellblood. Unfortunately they did not have the Heart of Grima necessary to accept Grima. For generations, numerous Grimleal leaders bore children in hopes that their child will be able to become the vessel for the Fell Dragon. After 1000 years, Validar, who, like his forefathers, was unable to be the vessel himself, found a woman and conceived a child. This child was perfect to be the new vessel for the Grima, having the proper Heart of Grima needed. However one night, the child's mother took the baby and fled from the cult and Plegia to protect them from their fate. Validar has been searching for this child ever since. Known Members *Validar - Leader *Aversa - Brainwashed *Chalard *Nelson *Ardri Trivia *The word presumably comes from a portmanteau of Grima and leal (a word from spanish that literally means "loyal"), so it would mean "those loyal to Grima". *Unlike the Loptyrians, who seem to have been their inspiration, no true ex-members of the Grimleal are recruitable, as Aversa was magically brainwashed. *Gangrel speculates in a support with Avatar that many members of Grimleal originally joined to found solace from his despotic rule. *Reanimated Grimleal probably make up the bulk of Grima's Risen forces as they where the first to die in both of his returns (Emmeryn's ancestors first encounter and the one past Chrom had to deal with) as they offer up their lifeforce as part of his reincarnation ritual. Although this may not be the case for the forces sent back along with Grima through the Outrealm Gate as the past world had fallen to complete ruin by then. *Exactly how many generations the Grimleal have been attempting to breed a Vessel for Grima is unknown. Though Avatar is the fourth generation at least Category:Enemies Category:Organizations